La Seule et l'Unique
by IJustImagine
Summary: One-Shot sur Olicity. Oliver n'est plus le même depuis la victoire contre Slade, il semble si triste.


**Salut!**

**Voici le One-Shot dont j'avais parlé.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

J'avais remarqué que depuis quelque temps, Oliver n'était plus exactement le même. Il semblait triste en permanence comme si avoir réussi à vaincre Slade avait déclenché une tempête en lui. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Déjà qu'il ne se confiait pas beaucoup avant, mais là c'était devenu pire. Plusieurs fois j'avais tenté d'aborder le sujet mais à chaque fois il changeait de sujet ou il allait parler à Roy ou Diggle.

La façon avec laquelle il me souriait n'était plus la même. Je voyais la tristesse dans ses yeux même s'il tentait de la cacher. Il me fuyait et je le voyais, mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était pourquoi ? Que lui avais-je dont fais ? Peut-être était-ce parce que sur l'île j'avais laissé entendre ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il devait penser que s'il se rapprochait j'allais m'accrocher à lui. Ce n'était pas le cas. Je savais pertinemment que je ne le ferais pas. Cela faisait plus d'un an que j'avais connaissance de mes sentiments pour lui et pourtant je n'avais jamais cherché à être plus qu'une amie.

Ce soir-là, j'étais au QG seule avec lui. C'était le moment ou jamais de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

-Oliver, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu me fuis, tu as toujours ce regard triste. Tu prétends aller bien mais tu mens. Tu devrais en parlé plutôt que de te renfermer sur toi-même.

Je le vis hésiter à se confié. Mais il le fit et ce ne fut pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'étais préparée à l'entendre parler de son sentiment de culpabilité pour ce qui était arrivé à Starling City, que toutes les personnes mortes durant l'attaque étaient de sa faute mais il répondit tout autre chose.

-C'est…C'est que je ressens des sentiments pour une femme.

-Oh…

Je fus totalement prise au dépourvu par sa déclaration, lui qui ne se confiait jamais. Je fus aussi un peu jalouse de cette femme qui avait réussi à entrer dans le cœur d'Oliver. Malgré cette jalousie, je tentai tant bien que mal de lui donner des conseils car je ne supportais plus de le voir si malheureux.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

Une fois de plus cette excuse.

-Oliver quand vas-tu enfin te mettre dans la tête que tu as le droit d'avoir une vie ? Tu devrais le lui dire.

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait répondre à ce que je venais de dire.

-Je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un m'aime. Je suis trop détruit pour ça.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Aucune femme ne mérite d'être responsable de ton malheur. Va la voir. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Si elle partage tes sentiments tu pourrais passer à côté de quelque chose de fabuleux. Oliver tu mérite d'être aimé et heureux. Ne te rend pas malade pour ça. Si tu penses que cette femme est la seule et l'unique pour toi, va la voir.

-Elle est la seule et l'unique. Murmura-t-il.

- Alors vas-y.

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je voyais une pointe de détermination dans son regard. Il allait faire ce que je lui avais dit.

Je me retournai vers mon écran pour cacher ma tristesse. Il en aimait une autre. J'espérais que cette femme partage ces sentiments pour qu'il n'ait pas encore à souffrir. J'essayai de positiver en me disant qu'il allait peut-être enfin être heureux. Malgré ça, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Pourtant je le savais qu'il ne serait jamais à moi. Après l'emprisonnement de Slade, il avait été plutôt clair, il ne m'aimait pas. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il était impossible qu'un riche milliardaire philanthrope tombe éperdument amoureux d'une simple informaticienne. Je retins mes larmes avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai. Une main se posa sur ma joue puis des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Oliver ! Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je fus si surprise que j'en perdis l'équilibre. Oliver m'empêcha de tomber en passant une main dans mon dos. La surprise passée, je m'abandonnai à se baiser. J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres pour lui donner la possibilité d'approfondir se baiser mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'écarta doucement et murmura :

-Tu es la Seule et l'Unique.

Mon cœur sauta un battement. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?! Il s'éloigna de moi avec toujours cette tristesse dans les yeux. Il pensait que je ne l'aimais pas, que l'amour qu'il me portait n'était pas réciproque. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir conscience que je partageais ses sentiments ?

-Oliver !

Il se retourna vers moi. Je marchai rapidement vers lui, je courais presque. Arrivée devant lui, mes mains se posèrent sur sa nuque et je l'embrassai à mon tour. Je sentis ses bras enlacer ma taille. Il me rendit mon baiser avec passion. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je me rendis compte de l'audace que j'avais eu, cela me fis rougir. Je baissai la tête, gênée. Oliver replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il me fit relever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Je l'avais déjà entendu dire ça et je ne savais pas trop comment l'interpréter. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait dit je l'avais cru alors que c'était un leurre. Il avait dû voir mon trouble puisqu'il ajouta.

-C'est vrai, et ça l'était aussi la première fois que je te l'ai dit.

Je restais sans réaction. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Je réalisai le sacrifice qu'il avait fait ce soir-là en me donnant la seringue. Je repensai aux paroles de Sara ce soir-là : _« pour combattre l'impensable, tu dois être prêt à faire l'impensable_.» Il l'avait donc fait, l'impensable. Il m'avait offert à son ennemi, moi, la femme qu'il aimait. Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je souriais, émue. Je levai les yeux vers Oliver, sa tristesse semblait s'être envolée.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau en me poussant vers le vieux canapé de la cave. Il s'assit dessus et m'attira sur ses genoux. Je me laissai faire. Il captura de nouveau mes lèvres. Cette fois je n'attendis pas le manque d'oxygène pour rompre le baiser.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

-J'avais peur, peur que tu me rejette, que tu me trouve stupide. J'avais peur de te perdre parce que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments. Murmura-t-il.

Interloquée je le fixai, son regard était plongé dans le mien. Cet homme m'étonnait, il était le héros de Starling City, le Justicier et pourtant il était incapable de voir ce qu'il avait juste devant les yeux. Je m'apprêtais à le rassurer en lui avouant que je partageais ses sentiments mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Je venais de réaliser que je ne les avais jamais prononcés. Je rassemblai tout mon courage pour lui dire ces trois petits mots que je n'avais jamais dit à personne.

-Je t'aime.


End file.
